You drove me to this
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: "The moonlight coming from the window showed me the deep cuts on his lips, brows and the bruises that formed around his left eye, his neck and forehead. I bend down and lightly run my fingers over his swollen cheek. He flinches a little but relaxes into my touch." Jimmy walks into Thomas room into the middle of the night. Warning! Slash/Mild Rape. Based off of ep 8 season 3


Authors notes*

Hello! So this is something I conjured up after Thomas saved Jimmy from those thugs! If you don't know what I'm talking about go watch episode 8, season 3. You'll understand it then. I don't own Downton abbey or any of the actors. Rated M for a reason! Boy x boy slash! Mild rape?!

* * *

Jimmy P.O.V.

Why would he do such a thing? Because he's in love with me? Did his 'love' for me cause him to willingly get injured? Does he think saving my life would make my heart flutter for him? That I would fall for him instantly? Or does he expect me to owe him my life? To repay my debt? Idiot. He's willing to stoop so low as to getting injured just to get into my pants. They should have killed him while they had the chance.

My chest tightens up as I sat up from my bed. It's half past midnight. Everybody's asleep by now. That bloody idiot. He's preventing me from sleeping. Is this part of your plan Mr. Barrow? To keep me awake?

"Where are you going?" Alfred slurred in his sleep.

"Nowhere," I hissed as I exit the room.

I slowly turned the knob on his door. Figures it would be unlocked. Were you expecting me to drop in Mr. Barrow? I slide in and locked the door behind me. Look at him, sound asleep. The phony.

I walked closer to his bed and got a better look at his face. The moonlight coming from the window showed me the deep cuts on his lips, brows and the bruises that formed around his left eye, his neck and forehead. I bend down and lightly run my fingers over his swollen cheek. He flinches a little but relaxes into my touch. Looking down at his body I slowly pull the covers away. Lifting his shirt I can seen a clear view of his abdomen. His stomach was garish with purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist. I narrow my eyes at the marks as I traced my hand over his flesh.

"Ugh!" He groans as his eyes snap open. "J-Jimmy?" he stammered, "Wh-Why are you here-"

"-Shut your mouth," I snarled making him flinch and look at me with fear in his eyes. I narrow my eyes back at his stomach and slowly lifted his shirt up to his chest.

"J-Jimmy?" he stuttered.

"Shut it," I said in a threatening voice. His chest was covered with scars, probably from the war, and his collar bone had claw marks running down his chest. What perfect figure only to be ruined by his selfishness.

He grasps my hand and began to tremble. "Please d-don't...look" he begged, furrowing his brows. I roll my eyes as I grabbed his wrist and held them over his head. He gasps and looks at me with disbelief.

"Don't look? Are you sure this isn't what you want?" I asked, smirking down at him. He struggles and tries his best to pry his hands away from my grip, but his body is too exhausted from the attack. "Why are you struggling?" I continued as I hovered over him, "you clearly want this."

"Ugh!" He groaned aloud as I flicked his erect nubs. "I d-d-ont want this- ah" he gasped as I grind my leg against his groin.

"Liar," I hissed. I bent down and flicked his right nub with my tongue.

"J-Jimmy!" he moaned out as I swirled my tongue around his hard nub. I sucked on it harshly, driving him mad. A low chuckle escapes my throat as I coated it with saliva. I blew cool air into it, making him quiver from under me. "Oh god," he moaned. I look back up at him. His face was flush, sweat ran down from his forehead and his eyes were squinted shut. He bit down on his bottom lip, preventing any noise from coming out. I simply won't allow that. I made my way towards his left nub and gave it the same treatment. "Ung, Jimmy pl-please stop," he begged, attempting to pull free again.

"Whats wrong Mr. Barrow?" I asked as I pulled away. "Chickening out? After you worked so hard to get me here?" my hand roughly slides down his stomach, causing a groan to leave his lips, and grabs on to the hem of his trousers. "Well, why wont you look at that, you're hard."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his cheeks burning red from my comment.

"Why?" I started as my hand slid inside his trousers. He gasps from the sudden intrusion but then moans as I rubbed his groin. "Because you drove me to this Mr. Barrow," I hissed, my grip on his groin tightening. He flinches from the harshness and looks at me with fear.

"How did I-Uh!" He groaned as my thumb teasingly ran over the tip of his shaft, the bastard. As if he didn't want this, as if this wasn't what he had expected me to do.

"How did you convince those men to beat the bloody shit out of you huh?" I growled, tugging at his erection. He gasps as my pace quickens painfully. "Did you pay them with money? Or using this filthy body of yours?" I growled, feeling my chest tighten at the thought of those men fucking him.

"I-I didn't!" he groaned, struggling to break free again. I bit down on his neck, earning a silent scream from him. I smirked as I bit harder, drawing blood. "It hurts!" he silently cried, as his body began to tremble from under me. I pulled away and licked over the bite mark.

"Really? Didn't it hurt worse when you payed those men to harm you?" I chuckled, smirking devilishly.

"I didn't I-"

"Shut your mouth!" I snapped as I harshly crashed our lips together. He whimpers as a few tears fell out of his eyes. I pride his mouth open and forced my tongue into his mouth. I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth, over his teeth and played with his tongue a little. But he was hesitant. I bit down on his bottom lip and pulled at it.

"Uh," he whimpered as I let go of his bottom lip. "Jimmy," he whimpered, closing his eyes and facing his head away to the side, "please, I beg you to stop!". Growling at how his pleading voice made my stomach flutter up I flipped him over on his stomach and had his hands pinned behind him.

"Will you shut up already? I'm sick of hearing your voice!" I growled as I lifted his hips and pulled his trousers down.

"Uh! Damn it Jimmy let go-AH!" He cried as I shoved my hard shaft into his too tight hole. " UHG!" He groaned biting down at his lips to contain his screams.

"UH," I groaned, shuddering at the tightness around my shaft. What a delicious feeling.

"Take it out!" he begged, trying to crawl away.

I groaned as I pulled my shaft all the way out to the tip and slammed it back in, earning a silent scream from him. "Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" I chuckled as I repeated my process.

"UNG!" He grunted, hiccuping as I kept slamming into him. God I never knew it would be this good to fuck a male. I smirked as my pace quickens, causing him to gasp and moan. "Jimmy!" He suddenly cried, arching his back. I raised a brow at the sudden moan. "God!" He cried as he pushed his hips back against mine.

"I thought you weren't enjoying this?" I hissed as I continued to penetrate into him.

"AH!" he gasped as his body trembled from the pleasure. I release his hands and grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him back against my chest.

"You like this don't you? You like my big cock inside you?" I questioned as I bit down on his neck.

"Uh! Jimmy!" He cried, pushing against me. "Harder!" he begged.

"As you wish," I smirked as I slammed into him. Moans escaped from his throat and a thick layer of sweat was coating our bodies as I felt my release near.

"I'm coming!" He moaned.

"Shout my name!" I growled as I grasped his erection and pumped it.

"Jimmy!" He cried as he came all over his stomach. I felt his walls tighten around my shaft and I couldn't take it anymore. With a loud growl, I release my seed into him, making him shudder. He collapsed on the bed, taking slow deep breaths.

Thomas P.O.V.

"Expect me to stop by every night," Jimmy hissed as he exited my room.

I clenched my teeth harshly and gripped onto the bed covers. Why did he have to do this to me? Saying stuff like I drove him to do this to me? How did I drive him to do this? It's not like I wanted to get beat up! I just cared for his safety! Is this my karma for being gay? And the worst part is...

"...I liked it." I whimpered silently into the pillow.

Authors note*

:O Did u like it?

I feel like I rushed it? XDDD Review, Favorite XDD BTW! I didn't check for grammar errors XP What ever


End file.
